Brave Scion
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: Luke's friends abandoned him after the destruction of Akzeriuth, with no one to turn to, he decided to leave Aludrant for another world, after a year, he lives his life in what little peace he has, but things don't always stay peaceful for him, especially when his past finds him.


Hey everyone, Ninj4Fox here, bringing you all a collaboration fanfiction that has come from the mind of a fellow writer. Ladies and gentlemen I present Fatal-Fame.

**Hello, I'm Fatal-Fame. This is my first collaboration and crossover fanfic. Tell me what you think.**

Brave Scion

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

chapter 1: a new journey.

The sun shined down on the lower quarter of Zaphias, where the fountain in the middle was going out of control. A young boy was running up the stairs of the inn, to get the two that usually helped with these problems.

"Yuri! This is not good." The young boy said as he ran into the room, passing the large dog and the teen lying on the bed to get to the man on the window wearing black.

"What's with all the yelling, Ted?" Yuri asked him as the kid pulled himself onto the windowsill.

"Look! The aque blastia is broken again!" Ted told him as he pointed towards the fountain. "And they just finished fixing it." He finished with a wave of his hand.

"What's the big deal? Just leave it to the mighty Imperial Knights" Yuri told him with slight sarcasm at the end. "That's what they're here for."

"Hah, the Knights?" The kid asked him " You know they never come to the lower quarter." Ted responded.

"He's got ya there, Yuri." The teen on the bed affirmed, causing both Yuri and Ted to turn to him.

"I thought you were asleep." Yuri commented, the teen just turned away from them to face the wall.

"I am, I'm sleep talking." The teen countered with a wave of his hand.

"If you say so." Yuri replied as he got up and walked to the other side of the room. "What about the heroic Flynn?" Yuri asked Ted as he brought his fingers to his chin.

"I already tried to get Flynn." Ted replied as he climbed off the windowsill "They wouldn't even let me see him!"

"Oh, so I'm Flynn's replacement, huh?" Yuri asked with a smile as he walked back towards the window.

"Never mind that, come on!" Ted implored him "We're short on people!"

"Ted! Ted! You get down here! They need your help, too!" A female voice shouted below them.

"I'll...I'll be there in a sec!" Ted replied "Yuri... Come on already!" He implored before running out the door.

"That's weird." Yuri said to himself as he stared out the window. "He always comes running whenever there's trouble."

"He did go for the knights first." The teen replied as he sat up and turned so he was sitting on the bed. Yuri just looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to the window.

"This place is gonna become an aquarium soon if this keeps up." Yuri commented as he grabbed his sword.

"Lower quarter aquarium." The teen mumbled to himself. "We could make a fortune." He quickly moved his head out of the way of Yuri's fist.

"I'm joking, relax." The teen raised his hands in surrender "Jerk."

"Whatever, I'm heading to the aque blastia." Yuri replied as he prepared to jump out the window.

"I'll meet you outside." The teen replied as Yuri jumped out the window. The teen stood up from the bed and grabbed his own blade.

"Well, time to go Repede." The teen said as he gave the dog a scratch behind the ear. They both left through the open door and ran down the stairs to their left. They both turned to see Yuri rising after his jump and ran up to meet him.

"First the trouble with the Knights yesterday. Now the aque blastia breaks..." Yuri said as they walked towards the blastia. "Why does stuff like this happen everyday in the lower quarter?" He asked as he turned his head to the left slightly.

"I dunno, but the only thing we can do about it is fix it." The teen replied as he put his hands behind his head.

"Woof" Repede added as they got closer.

"I know, I know. There is no use whining about it." Yuri replied as they walked to where an old man was.

"We've got to seal it off somehow!" The elder yelled as people tried to block off the water with anything they could grab.

"What's going on? Any sunken treasure down there?" Yuri asked one of the people.

"Yeah, but you're late so I'm not sharing." A guy replied as he kept throwing things in.

"How nice." The teen commented back to him.

"Hey, it's sink or swim in this world." The same guy replied. "It looks like the blue-blooded mage we hired left the job half done." He added with a serious note.

"Glad You could find the time to stop by, Yuri." The old man said as he noticed the dark haired swords man.

"Take it easy with the water sports, old man." Yuri playfully replied.

"You're not getting any younger." The teen added, catching his attention.

"Oh, you're here too" the old man said as the teen smiled. He adjusted his glasses. "Did your hair become a brighter shade of red?"

"I don't think so." Said the teen as he brought his hand through his low ponytail and let it fall back between his shoulder blades. He then grabbed the strands that fell onto his face and studied them closely. "Nope."

"Well, you're both up next. Not afraid of a little water, I hope." The old man told them.

"Yikes" exclaimed Yuri in a false scared tone.

"Come on now, put your backs into it!" The old man replied as he bent down to help "Heave, ho! Heave…" Both Yuri and the red haired teen proceed to bend down and start blocking the flow.

"Hanks is really going at it." Yuri commented as they worked.

"He feels responsible. He's the one who pushed the people to get the money together for the repairs." The same man yuri talked to earlier replied.

"And now he's the one who's all wet." The red haired teen quipped back as he worked.

"It's not Hanks fault that mage did a two-bit repair job though." Yuri said with a slight growl.

"That's true. He even parted with his wife's keepsake to help raise the money." the man told him. Yuri then walked over to the other side of the blastia fountain. When he got there he noticed that something was missing.

"Hey, Yuri if you're not gonna help out, stand clear! This is dangerous!" Hanks yelled at the young man. Yuri thought for a few more seconds before moving towards Hanks.

"Hanks, did you see the blastia core anywhere?" Yuri asked him. "You know, that shiny piece in the middle."

"Huh? ...Is it gone?" Hanks asked him.

"Yeah. The blastia won't work with the core missing." Yuri explained. "That aristocrat who came to do the repairs was the last person to touch the blastia, right?"

"That's right," Hanks affirmed. "a Mr. Mordio."

"And he lives in the royal quarter?" Yuri asked the elder.

"Yeah. So?" Hanks asked. "Forget about that yuri, give us a hand here!"

"...Sorry Hanks. I just remembered an errand I've gotta run." Yuri said as he walked past him.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Hanks hollard after him. "You're not seriously thinking of going to Mr. Mordio's place are ya?"

"The royal quarter? Me? I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that." Yuri replied with a shrug. "It gives me the creeps."

"Damn it, Yuri… Just because you can do a few tricks with that bodhi blastia. You think you're invincible." Hanks yelled after him , but Yuri was already up the hill. Hanks just shook his head.

"Here's hoping he doesn't do anything crazy…" Hanks said out loud.

"Don't worry." The red headed teen spoke up. "If does something stupid, I'll kick his ass."

Hanks just shook his head again. "I'm sure you will."

Later that night

The teen stared at the ceiling of his room lost in thought.

'Yuri hasn't returned from the royal quarter yet, But repede did.' He mused as he turned his gaze to the dog in his thoughts.

'He probably got himself arrested.' The teen realized 'And Repede didn't have the aque blastia core in that bag.'

'After he gets out we might as well hunt the guy down.' The redhead thought as he closed his eyes. 'Either way, better get some sleep.'

The next day

_Don't make me think any less of you._

_Don't bother, he's not worth it._

_If I stay here, I'll just be irritated by some ridiculous ranting._

_I was stupid for starting to think you had some good in you…_

The red haired teen shot up from his bad and brought his hands to his face.

'Different nightmare, same cause.' he thought as he rubbed his face. A soft whining came from Repede as he walked over to the human's bed. The teen lightly patted his head.

"Sorry if I woke you Repede." The teen whispered. The dog just shook his head, as if saying it was no problem.

"Even after a year I still have nightmares." the red hair said as he stared at his palm. He looked out the window to notice the sun was in the middle of rising.

"Time to get up." He told the dog as he got off the bed. He quickly put on his white undershirt and black pants that were torn up on the knees. As he walked out the door he threw on a black leather jacket and grabbed his blade and sheath. He opened the door and slipped on his red shoes. Only to stop before he walked out.

"Almost forgot." The teen said to himself as he turned to the night stand. He walked up to it and grabbed a small chain with a a metal star attached to it. He put it on his neck and walked out to the door.

"Huh some type of commotion at the aque blastia?" The teen asked the dog, to which he barked in reply. They quickly ran towards the crowd and saw what was going on.

"I say, tell us where the criminal Yuri Lowell is." A tall Knight with a pointed mustache said to the citizens.

"Why?" A random person asked them.

"He has escaped from the royal prison." A smaller knight who couldn't fit his helmet on his head.

"Hey look!" The teen yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "It's the pigeon brigade!"

"I say, who said that?" The taller one asked. To which the teen raised his hand.

"Take that back." The smaller one demanded.

"Or what?" The teen asked, already knowing the answer.

"We shall make you, I say." The taller one said as he drew his sword and the smaller one pointed his spear at him. the teen just smiled before he flashed the bodhi blastia on his sheath. He then tilted the black sheath so the sword fell out of it. At the last second he flicked the sheath and the blade flew into the air. The redhead caught the blade with his left hand and brought the black wrapped hilt up to his face, so that the tip was pointed to the knights.

"Bring it on." He said simply.

With that they both charged him.

"I say, Sonic Thrust." The tall one yelled as he drove his blade forward, while the smaller jabbed at him with his spear. The teen used his sheath to block the arte and the blade to block the spear. He quickly pushed them both back.

"He blocked an Imperial Knight arte." The taller one said in surprise. The teen just raised an eyebrow.

"That was an arte?" The redhead asked in a disappointed tone. "No wonder me and Yuri beat you guys." This seemed to spark the knights memories.

"I say, you're Yuri Lowells sidekick." The taller one said. The teen stared at them for a bit before shrugging.

"Good enough." the teen replied as he brought the hilt back to his face and rushed them. He slashed at the taller one twice as he used the sheath to push away the smaller one. He then struck the taller one with the sheath, stunning him for a second. The second was all the teen needed as he sheathed the blade.

"Fang Uprising" He yelled out as he pulled the the blade out and slashed him up and back down, knocking him out. The teen then turned to the smaller one, who was preparing to slash him with his spear. The redhead quickly stepped back to dodge the attack. When the spear wielder was off balance the teen uppercutted him with the sheath. The blow sent the smaller male flying back before he hit the ground unconscious.

The teen spun the blade around in his hands for a few seconds before sheathing it.

"That was fun." He said to the unconscious bodies on the floor. He turned to see Yuri and a woman with pink hair and a white dress run past him.

"Hey Yuri, how you been?" The teen asked as they ran towards the lower quarter exit, with some people giving them a map and some items as they passed them, with the girl yelling her thanks back.

"Save the talking for later." Yuri said as they ran past some guards Repede took out.

As soon as they were far enough away from the Capital they took a chance to breath.

"So Yuri." The redhead said as they started to walk. "Who's she?"

"Hello my name Estellise, but please call me Estelle." She told him as she held out her hand, which the teen grabbed and shook.

"This is Repede." He said as he pointed at the dog.

"And I'm Luke." Luke said with a smile. ''Pleased to meet you .''

''Like wise.'' Estelle said as she returned the smile.

''So, where do we go now?, I'm pretty sure that we won't be able to return to the capital for a while.'' Luke asked.

''Well, from what the guy told us, we should head to Deidon Hold, there we should be able lay low for a bit.'' Yuri answered. "The guy who stole the aque blastia should also be there.

Luke shrugged. ''Alright let's go.'' He said. They began walking towards Deidon Hold, all the while one thought was going through Luke's head.

'Looks like it's gonna be one hell of an adventure.'

**Some things if you're confused.**

**Luke's stance is like Riku's from Kingdom Hearts, only he holds the sword in his left hand and has a sheath in the other.**

**No, he will not be a copy of Guy, in both artes and personality. He will have a few artes, but not all.**

**Chapters will become longer, this was just a "show you the ropes" thing.**

**All will be explained in the future.**

**Now go review and tell us what you think.**

**Ninj4Fox: Again guys, sorry to make this so short, however as Fatal says, this is more of a prototype chapter in order to test the waters of this and see if this story could get some good rating and reviews. **

**Once that happens you will see much longer chapters, and much more conversations between me and Fatal.**

**Alright everyone, hope you guy's enjoy this story, This is Ninj4Fox Signing off, until then. Ja Ne!**


End file.
